Too Much Time
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic decides that in order to save the wizard community they must revive the Marital Law in order to repopulate the community. In the middle of this, Davida Bennett, a half blood who never went to Hogwarts, is thrown into the Golden Trio and their mix.


In a world were honesty is supposedly the best policy, people tell a lot of lies. People no longer seem to have the will to tell the truth or fight for what they believe in. That's the most discouraging part of life, watching the light fade from innocent's eyes as their hope slowly begins to diminish.

After the Second Wizarding War I began to see it more often, the dull eyes with the sullen expression I had come to recognize in many of my friends. It seemed that every one had lost someone in the War, and life didn't seem to move on for quite some time. 3 years after the War the Ministry decided it was time to rebuild our community. New laws were put into place, old laws were reinitiated. The one law that cause the most panic was the Marital Law, also known as the Population Rehabilitation Law. Every adult over 18 who wasn't married or engaged and ready to repopulate were assigned a partner. The goal of the law was to repopulate the Wizarding Community and 'save' our race. After the Law was resurrected, people panicked, some even revolted against the ministry. But there was no stopping them; the first matching announcement was scheduled for May 13th 2001. My birthday.

**May 13****th**** 2001**

"Good morning Davida! How are you on this beautiful reaping day?" I couldn't help the laugh that then escaped my lips at her rather cruel joke as the brunette pranced her way into the small shop on Diagon Alley. I smiled in the direction of the perky woman as she made her way to the cash register, dropping her purse behind the desk and leaning against the counter.

"Good morning Pari, aren't you just dying having to wait until 4:00 to see who you are being forced, I mean given the privilege to, marry. I just can't wait to be forced to live with someone for the rest of my life just to produce children like bred cattle," I responded, attempting to make my voice as sweet as possible as I walked back towards my smirking friend.

"Most certainly. The only thing I'm really thankful for is the fact that the meeting place is around the block from here and right next to the pub where I can get drunk off my ass afterwards," Pari replied, the smirk fading from her face to reveal her usually glum expression. I smiled pathetically at her as I heard the door behind us open, letting in two girls who were giggling with themselves as they moved over the jewelry section of the shop.

"I can't wait for the Announcement Pomny! I know I'm destined to be with Ron and once he gets a chance to get away from that soul sucking leech, he will finally see it," one of the girls squealed to her friend who nodded and laughed in return. As I glanced from the girls to Pari I noticed she had one of her eyebrows arched up and a confused expression on her face. I rolled my eyes at the girls and moved back towards the back of the store, glancing up at the clock above the back door.

"Just one more hour Lavender. Then we will both be with our soul mates. You will finally get your Wonwon and I will be the proud wife of the Harry Potter," the other girl, Pomny, squealed as well as she grabbed her friend's hands and they squealed together in unison. Pari got my attention with a snap and pretended to shoot herself in the head and then choke herself for good measure. I tried to muffle my laughter in the sleeve of my jacket before continuing to check through the merchandise on the wall, chuckling under my breath.

"Excuse me but do you have something a little more high class. Something that will make me look more sophisticated?" The first girl, Lavender I believe, asked, turning towards Pari and glancing at me before placing a hand on her hip and staring at us. I looked at Pari who shrugged in response, leaving me to talk to the prissy looking girl.

"What we have in the display case is what we have," I replied, keeping my tone calm and short, causing the girls to glare at me slightly.

"I'm about to meet my soul mate and you can't find something that looks a bit more classy than these fake pearls? Gosh, I knew we shouldn't have come in here, a insignificant chop run by a muggle born and a half blood who likes to pretend she's a mudblood," the girl whispered to her friend in response, turning back to Pomney who giggled at her comment. I scoffed at her statement but remained silent until Pari spoke up.

"Excuse you but if you can't find something here, go somewhere else. It's not like you're going to find anything that will distract people from your terribly crooked teeth," Pari spat back at the girl who gasped in response. They mumbled something to each other before Lavender tightened her purse on her arm and stormed out of the building with Pomney right on her heels. As they exited the store Pari and myself kept silent, only breaking the silence as we both began to laugh loudly. I bent over at the waist, holding my stomach as the laughing subsided.

"I can't believe you said that to them!" I said in between bursts of laughter. Just as we were calming ourselves, we looked up to see a crowd of people walking down the street. I glanced up at the clock at check the time, seeing how far the Announcement was from starting. "Pari, it's 3:45," I said as we both looked at the street before glancing at each other, fear and nervousness present in both of our expressions. It was time.


End file.
